


Bearded Lady

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, don't judge that title, women with facial hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>OP requested Thorin with a human female with a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearded Lady

Thorin lets out a sigh, softer than anything he would have done if there were others around to hear him, but there is only her.

He doesn't know the woman's name. She is of the race of Men, and although he is not particularly fond of human women, this one has captured his interests. She reminds him of home, so very long ago, with a soft blonde beard dusting across her delicate features, and the smooth hair feels like the first breath of air above ground after hours in the mines against his own coarsely bearded chin.

She had seemed surprised when he expressed an interest, but, Thorin supposed, it seemed uncommon for human females to sport facial hair, and that it was not often that passes and winks were directed at the women who did sport them.

Thorin Oakenshield cared not for what the race of men found appealing. He loved beards, and on women they were much better. Beards with breasts. And if Thorin was being honest with himself, (and he seldom lied) beards and breasts were the best part of either sex, and this soft woman beneath him, whimpering against his hair as he nipped down her downy, hair-covered throat, power hips pistoning into the warm, wet heat of her, is such a brilliant specimen of everything he loves.

When they've finished, Thorin allows himself a moment of weakness, and although he will deny it if ever anyone caught him in such a position, he nuzzled his nose gently into the woman's furred chin, tucking his face into her throat and breathing in her scent and his, trapped in both of their beards, and pretends he isn't glad to have wiped the almost-grateful look she'd had on her face when he took her to bed clean off and replaced it with utter content. She is lovely, perfect if he dares to use the word, and she shouldn't be ashamed of the fluff on her face, shouldn't be made to feel such things by men who don't understand what beauty is.

And when he departs in the morning with her bearded face fresh in his mind and her taste still on his tongue, Thorin almost regrets that he never asked her name or the name of the village he had taken refuge in, for how now will he find her when his quest is over and he is once again King under the Mountain and can take her to bed as often as he pleases until she knows she is beautiful, until she is arrogant with her loveliness. And as he leaves, Thorin entertains the briefest notion of having a bearded human woman on the throne as his Queen.


End file.
